The Tape - A SasuNaru one shot
by HidingBehindMyMask
Summary: A SasuNaru one shot. I cant tell more without ruining it. Sad one-shot


**Hey, this was an idea that got in my head and i just had to write it. Please review, i would really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>The tv flicked on and a deep voice spoke as a raven boy sits on a bed, staring at his hands "So, I've been best friends with Naruto since we were basically babies, and I found out I liked-I mean love him. I know he's gay, an so am I. The problem is...he keeps going out with these guys, that just don't treat him right. Now, he broke up with his boyfriend, and I'm gonna ask him to be mine."<p>

The camera flicked off and a school cafeteria was in view. Sasuke whispered to the camera.  
>"Here I go. Here, Sakura, make sure to film everything."<br>The camera pictured the whole cafeteria, and focused on a small stage on the side. Out of nowhere, music filled the room, and Sasuke stepped out of the side, onto the side, staring directly at a blonde boy in the crowd. Sasuke opened his mouth and started singing.

"You call me up,  
>It's like a broken record<br>Saying that your heart hurts  
>That you never get over him getting over you.<br>And you end up crying  
>And I end up lying,<br>'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.

And when the phone call finally ends,  
>You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"<br>And we're going in circles again and again

I dedicate this song to you,  
>The one who never sees the truth,<br>That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
>Hold you tight straight through the day light,<br>I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
>That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy.<p>

I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
>You could be with me now<br>But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,  
>But you're not ready and it's so frustrating<br>He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair."

Sasuke jumped down the stage and wove his way through the crowd, making his way to Naruto.

"And when the phone call finally ends  
>You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"<br>And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again.

I dedicate this song to you,  
>The one who never sees the truth,<br>That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
>Hold you tight straight through the day light,<br>I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
>That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy.<p>

I know someday it's gonna happen  
>And you'll finally forget the day you met him<br>Sometimes I'm so close to confession,  
>I gotta get it through your head<br>That you belong with me instead,

I dedicate this song to you,  
>The one who never sees the truth,<br>That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
>Hold you tight straight through the day light,<br>I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
>That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy.<p>

I dedicate this song to you,  
>The one who never sees the truth,<br>That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
>Hold you tight straight through the day light,<br>I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
>That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy."<p>

And as Sasuke finished his song, he stood in front of a wide eyed Naruto.  
>"Listen Naruto. I've seen you get your heart broken by a bunch of guys, and I can't stand to see you go through that any more. Let me take care of you. Properly, like a prince, my prince, the way you deserve to be treated."<br>Naruto kept staring at his best friend, speechless as the cafeteria waited in utter silence for his answer. After a second or two of thought, Naruto's head slowly moved up and down, nodding.  
>Sasuke smiled wide and grabbed his new boyfriend an pulled him in for a kiss, as the cafeteria erupted in applause, the school having waited for this moment for years.<p>

The image switched to a large hall, filled with parents and students alike. One by one, the students were called up to the stage in their graduation robes. The valedictorian, Naruto, stood at the podium, smiling brightly, as the students clapped and whooped. A shout of  
>"Go babe!" resonated above all the others behind the camera. Naruto visibly blushed and shouted back.<br>"Shut it teme!"  
>"Love you too!"<br>Came the reply. Naruto blushed once more and the room erupted in laughter. After everyone had settled down, Naruto started speaking.  
>"These past 4 years have been amazing, thanks to the amazing and supportive teachers and friends. Without them, I don't think I could have survived high school. They taught us the obvious basics needed in life, that you get taught in every school, but they also taught us important life changing lessons. Taking care of yourself, others, having confidence, believing in yourself and others, for that, I think I speak for all as I say, we owe them a huge thanks for all their help!"<br>The room erupted in applause once more.  
>"There is one more person I need to thank. I admit, it's more of a personal matter but I don't really care. I'd like to thank Sasuke Uchiha, that for years, has taken care of me, when I fell behind, when I fell to the floor."<br>More laughs.  
>" and on many other occasions. Come up here teme!"<br>The camera was passed and the raven walked to the stage, joining Naruto's side. Both smiled at the applause, until Sasuke was brought down abruptly for a kiss.  
>Cheers and whoops resonated at the sight. They pulled away and both we're blushing and grinning.<p>

The screen flickered and Naruto filled the screen, dressed in only his boxers, glorious body on display, tan skin practically glowing with the sunlight streaming in front the window. Holding a pan filled with various ingredients over the stove, Naruto wasn't aware he was being filmed yet.  
>A deep voice priced the sizzling sound of the pan.<br>"Good morniiiing, camera time"  
>Naruto turned to look over his shoulder and pouted at the sight of Sasuke with that camera of his, trying to keep his body hidden as he spoke.<br>"Turn that off I'm not dressed yet, I'm ugly."  
>A light chuckle was heard and Sasuke spoke once more.<br>"You could never be ugly. Now You wanna tell us a little something about what you're making there?"  
>At the mention of his cooking Naruto brightened and nodded, speaking animatedly.<br>"I'll tell you, it's just a couple of eggs with the pepper left over from last night's dinner"  
>Both men chuckled at the mention of the previous night, a light blush visibly dusting the blonde's face.<br>Naruto gained his composure and spoke once more.  
>"Now play time is over turn that off, teme okay?"<p>

The tv flickered and another image filled the screen, this time the beach was on display, the waves crashing against the sand. An excited yell resounded to the side, an the camera turned, Naruto visible again in his swimming trunks, smile wide.  
>"Well someone looks excited for the beach"<br>Naruto turned to face the camera, though rolling his eyes at the sight of it. He unconsciously popped his hip to the side, one of his hands resting on it. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto spoke.  
>"Again with that camera Sasuke? You bring it everywhere we go, and film, like, everything. Why?"<br>"I wanna capture all of the beauty that is Naruto Uzumaki."  
>You could practically hear Sasuke's smirk as he spoke and Naruto turned a pretty shade of red. He turned away from the camera an shouted out as he ran towards the water.<br>"S-Shut it teme!"

When he tv's image changed once more, a close up of Sakura's grinning face appeared. She whispered to the camera, visibly excited.  
>"So, Sasuke doesn't know I stole his camera, but he wouldn't have let me borrow it anyways. I'm following him and Naruto, and I'm gonna film it, because I know what's gonna happen and you'll thank me later, Sasuke."<br>With that said the camera was turned around and the beach was visible once more, though this time the moon had replaced the sun and the water shined. Two figures were walking down the beach, side by side an fingers intertwined. The camera zoomed and as it got closer the figures revealed themselves to be Naruto and Sasuke. They stopped walking and the raven talked quietly to Naruto, who's eyes seemed to widen every passing second, until they opened to their fullest when Sasuke dropped down to one knee, holding his Kitsune's hand. More speaking ensued, followed by silent nods from Naruto, and a ring slipped onto his finger. With a happy cry, the blonde pounced onto his raven, knocking them both per onto the sand, laughing. Sniffles resonated, an the camera turned to reveal Sakura's wet face.  
>"I-I'm so h-happy for you guys! I-I knew t-this would happen e-eventually!"<br>The screen went black, and then suddenly white. White roses, white walls, white suit. Naruto walked down the aisle as the music played, latched onto Kakashi's arm, blushing up a storm. The old pervert was smiling proudly as he walked his adoptive son down the aisle. When they reached the podium, Kakashi stood next to Iruka, who was filming. Naruto mumbles softly. "Why am i the girl in this, with the white.  
>The raven simply smirked and took hold of Naruto's hand softly. Both turned to the priest and the ceremony began. When the rings were slipped on, the words many we're waiting for were spoken.<p>

"You may now kiss the groom"  
>This time, Sasuke didn't smirk, but actually smiled, as he leaned down to softly press his lips to his blonde's. Whoops and cheers echoed throughout the room at the sight, and Iruka cried as he kept filming.<br>He called out to the couple and they both turned to face the camera, Naruto grinning wide as Sasuke smiled just slightly, before it turned to a smirk as he picked up his husband, bridal style. Naruto let out a squawk of surprise, blushing hard once more, writhing and trying to get out of the embarrassing position as everyone laughed. Sasuke kept smirking as he walked back down the aisle with his husband securely in his arms.

The film cut to a large ballroom, the newly we'd couple dancing in the middle, making love eyes to each other as they danced.

It cut once more and the blonde and the raven walk down the steps to a their car, on their way to their honeymoon.

A few seconds later, Naruto's face fills the screen and he whispers to the camera, much like Sakura did.  
>"Ok, I've been feeling horrible for a while, and I finally went to the doctors and found out why, now Sasuke's gonna be home from work any minute, and I'm filming his reaction to the news."<br>With that said, he set up the camera hidden on the shelf in the living room as he waited on the couch. The camera cut forwards a bit to when the front door opened and the raven stepped in, calling out.  
>"Naruto, I'm back."<br>"Hey Sasuke, I'm in the living room."  
>The raven stepped in and frowned at the look on his husband's face. Naruto stood up an pecked his lips, before pulling him down on the couch next to him.<br>"Listen, Sasuke. We've been married for what, 6 months. I know this is gonna be sudden, and unexpected."  
>He shifted in his seat and Sasuke had started looking progressively more worried.<br>"So, I went to the doctors' today like we said, and I figured out what was wrong."  
>He stopped to take a deep breath before slowly letting out.<br>"Sasuke, I'm pregnant."  
>The silence that followed was thick, and heavy. Sasuke sat completely still, starching straight ahead. Naruto bit his lip and waved his hand in front of his face, but got not reaction. He stood up and walked to the camera, whispering worriedly.<br>"I-...I think I broke Sasuke."  
>The film cut forwards once more. Naruto was back on the couch, staring at his hands, when suddenly Sasuke seemed to snap out of it.<br>"You're...pregnant. How...wait I don't even care how."  
>He turned to Naruto and grabbed him, pulling him up In his lap and pressed a hand to his Kitsune's stomach.<br>"Pregnant. We're gonna have a child.  
>Naruto, we're gonna have a child!"<br>A wide smile broke out on his face, and Naruto wore a matching one, tears escaping his eyes. Sasuke wiped them away with kisses, still smiling.

The film cut once more, this time both men were in the picture, Naruto in Sasuke's lap, Naruto's stomach showing slightly, and being rubbed softly by an ecstatic raven, that would deny it if it weren't on tape.

The scenes changed a few times, at various stages of his pregnancy. One of them was Sasuke filming his way to their bedroom, to where Naruto was sprawled out on his back, the baby bump on full display as his oversized shirt rode up. A hand reaches out and gently rubbed the swell, a soft gasp resounding as the baby seemed to kick. As Sasuke kept rubbing, Naruto slowly woke up, smiling sleepily up at his raven.  
>"Morning baby daddy" Sasuke whispered down to his husband.<br>"Hey" came the simple response of his sleepy blonde.  
>"I made some breakfast, happy anniversary."<br>A snort escaped Naruto.  
>"You, made breakfast? Without burning the house down?"<br>You could practically hear Sasuke's pout at the insult. "Ok fine, I made cereal and toast. Close enough."  
>Naruto giggled and Sasuke stepped back as he filmed him sit up and stand up, baby 'bump' -a lot bigger than a simple bump - in full display. Sasuke silently giggled as he followed a waddling Kitsune to the dining room, where his breakfast awaited. He turned to face the camera, murmuring.<br>"Thank you Sasuke, it means a lot to me."  
>Sasuke leaned down and planted a hidden kiss on his husband's awaiting plush lips.<p>

Sasuke lights up the screen this time, though not aware he's being filmed with the bundle of blonde hair, black eyes life in his arms. A content sigh sounds behind the camera, catching the raven's attention. He frowns and mutters.  
>"Naruto, don't film m-"<br>"No, no fair. You film me too often, it's your turn to be on tape for once."  
>Sasuke sighs but stays quiet, rocking the sleeping baby in his hands.<br>"He's beautiful."  
>"Just like his daddy."<br>Naruto squeaked and whined.  
>"Teme! You're making me bluuuuush."<br>Sasuke simply smirked and looked up.  
>"Well you look so good in red"<br>Another squeak.  
>"Stoooop."<br>Silence filled the room as the camera advanced to get a closer look at their son.  
>Black eyes blinked open to stare at his parents, a giggle slipping past his lips. Cooing noises were clearly heard behind the camera.<p>

"Come on, come to daddy" Naruto's back was visible as a toddler waddled towards him slowly.  
>"That's it, kitling, easy does it."<br>Two excited cries filled the room as the toddler made it to his daddy's arms. Naruto turned to Sasuke and his camera, grinning wide as he held his son on his hip.  
>"Did you see that Sasuke, he did it! Haru walked all the way to me!"<br>"I know, I saw!"  
>Naruto bounced a giggling Haru on his hip as he cooed.<br>"Oh Haru you're such a good boy."

"Here's your lunch, don't forget anything, I love you, hurry, you'll miss the bus"  
>"Dad! I know, I'm 10, I'm not a baby anymore."<br>Naruto sighed and nodded.  
>"I know, I'm just nervous, my little boy's first day of school!"<br>Tears gathered at the corner of Naruto's eyes. Haru turned to the camera, whining.  
>"Papa, please help me"<br>All he got was laughter from his father.  
>Cutting to a bit further, Haru climbed the school bus and waved at a grinning Naruto and a waving Sasuke a the bus pulled away.<br>"I miss him already"  
>Came Naruto's pitiful whine.<p>

The next time the image flickered, it was silent as Naruto lay in a hospital bed. The camera was set down, it's vision mostly covered. The sounds of whispers and murmurs were the only indication the camera was still recording.  
>"I love you teme"<br>"So do I, heartbreak boy."

The camera stayed dark for another while, before the familiar living room showed up on the screen. Naruto standing as the foot of the stairs, and looking up and hanging on to the railing for support. The camera moved up as Haru appeared at the top of the stairs, beaming with Hashi, his boyfriend, by his side.  
>A whoop came from Naruto as he watched as they walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Naruto engulfed the boys in a hug, both returning it happily. The camera was set down, and footsteps lead away, before it was secretly picked up again. It focused discretely on Sasuke hugging his son and shaking his boyfriends' hand. Naruto kept filming as they all walked to the front door and to the waiting limo. They all waved as the limo pulled away.<br>"Feels like his first day of school all over again."

The image came up as Naruto in a hospital once more, sitting up and smiling as his friends and son visited him, all laughing and joking around, none of them knowing they're being filmed.

The same aisle as before is visible again, the music playing as Naruto and Haru walked, arm in arm, both with the same grin plastered on their face. When they reach the podium, Haru stands next to Hashi, both in suits.  
>Naruto goes to stand next to the camera, Sasuke, who whispers.<br>"Brings back memories doesn't it?"  
>A soft "Yeah"<br>Is the response.

Various stages of the wedding flash by; the dancing, the vows, the rings.

Naruto is sitting in the same old couch, with a small red haired toddler on his lap, bouncing him happily.  
>"Who's my favorite grandson? You are, yes you are! "<br>"He's your only grandson."  
>"Shut it, teme!"<p>

The camera is once more in the hospital room, a older and worn out looking Naruto in the bed, holding an also older and worn out looking Sasuke's hand.  
>"I love you teme."<br>"Same here heartbreak boy."  
>"Will you sing me it once more?"<br>"Anything for you, babe."  
>Naruto smiles tiredly and listens as Sasuke's soft but slightly trembling voice fills the room.<br>"You call me up,  
>It's like a broken record<br>Saying that your heart hurts  
>That you never get over him getting over you.<br>And you end up crying  
>And I end up lying,<br>'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.

And when the phone call finally ends,  
>You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"<br>And we're going in circles again and again

I dedicate this song to you,  
>The one who never sees the truth,<br>That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
>Hold you tight straight through the day light,<br>I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
>That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy.<p>

I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
>You could be with me now<br>But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,  
>But you're not ready and it's so frustrating<br>He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair.

And when the phone call finally ends  
>You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"<br>And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again."

The heart monitor that was slowly beeping slows even more as the song progresses.

"I dedicate this song to you,  
>The one who never sees the truth,<br>That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
>Hold you tight straight through the day light,<br>I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
>That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy.<p>

I know someday it's gonna happen  
>And you'll finally forget the day you met him<br>Sometimes I'm so close to confession,  
>I gotta get it through your head<br>That you belong with me instead,

I dedicate this song to you,  
>The one who never sees the truth,<br>That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
>Hold you tight straight through the day light,<br>I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
>That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy.<p>

I dedicate this song to you,  
>The one who never sees the truth,<br>That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy.  
>Hold you tight straight through the day light,<br>I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
>That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy."<p>

The heart monitor slows to a flat line as the song ends. Silence fills the room for a second as Sasuke rubs the slightly wrinkled hand of his beloved, until soft sobs resonate throughout the room.

The screens goes black, before Sasuke appears on screen, looking tired and old.  
>"Hey, Haru, Hashi, and little Aito. If you're watching this, then I'm most probably passed away. I-...This was a little playback of your fathers, - or grandfathers, in Aito's case - lives. Naruto had always wanted to put together all of my videos. I always carried it around, wanting to capture all the precious moments of our lives."<br>He stopped for a minute to breath, sniffling, before going on.  
>"I know you know this, but Naruto had a disease. I'm...I'm not gonna go in to detail, let's just leave it at that. When we learned about it we lived life to the fullest, enjoyed ourselves as much as we could. And we did. We had wonderful lives. I-...ever since he passed away, I haven't been the same man. I knew what I would do when it happened. And I did. Don't feel sad. I'm happier after what I did than if I had tried to live after he wasn't here. I love you all, so so much, and you know he did too. Live your lives to the fullest, please, for us."<p>

The screen flicked to black for the last time, and sobs resonated throughout the living room, Haru, crying into Hashi's chest as he grieved the death of his fathers, Hashi's silent tears streaming down his cheeks, always having loved Haru's parents like his own. Aito was sobbing as well, in between both of his parents, not ashamed of crying at 17, having loved his grandparents immensely and not believing he had lost both of them.  
>Before leaving, Haru took out the tape from the player, putting it back in the labeled box 'New Uchiha-Uzumaki family, all of our love, Sasuke and Naruto'<br>He carefully placed the box in his special family souvenir cabinet and joined his family in the king sized bed, like they used to when Aito was still a kid and Sasuke and Naruto were still alive. Haru curled up with his husband and son to mourn the loss of the loving Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
